17 Marca 2007
06:00 Warto kochać - odc. 20; serial TVP 06:50 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Studio 5-10-15 08:30 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc. 23 Alexandra David Neel (odc. 23 Alexandra David Neel); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997) 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:30 Studio 5-10-15 09:50 Kadra 2012; magazyn 10:10 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - Styl; magazyn 10:25 Studio 5-10-15 10:45 Kogutto - odc. 13; magazyn muzyczny 11:10 Siedmiu wspaniałych II - Grzechy przeszłości, odc. 2 (Magnificent Seven II, ep. 1, Sins of the Past); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1999) 12:00 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Zioła - kuchenne perfumy 12:25 Zwierzęta świata - Koń Przewalskiego. Powrót do Chin 2/2 (Wild Horses - Return To China) - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Nowa Zelandia, Chiny (2004) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Od przedszkola do Opola - Kabaret Otto 13:45 As przestworzy (L'Uomo del vento); dramat kraj prod.Włochy (2003) 15:20 Dni przedostatnie, dni następne; reportaż 15:50 Sekrety Rodzinne - odc. 8; talk-show 16:40 ZAP - szybki magazyn popkulturalny; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 32 - txt.str.777; serial TVP 17:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 33 - txt.str.777; serial TVP 18:20 Sąsiedzi - Znajoma matki; serial komediowy TVP 18:45 Przed Opolem - odc. 3 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kaczor Donald przedstawia - odc. 42 (Donald Duck Presents (odc.97)); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Osaczony (Hostage) - txt.str.777 108'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2005) 22:20 Orzeł Seria III - odc. 7 (23) (Ornen III, ep. 7); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Dania, Niemcy, Norwegia, Szwecja, Islandia (2005) 23:25 Męska rzecz... - Armia wilków - Dog Soldiers (Dog Soldiers) 100'; horror kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Luksemburg (2002) 01:10 Kino nocnych marków - Prawo i bezprawie 3 - odc.11 (Law & Order, Special Victims Unit ser.3, ep.12, Monogamy); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2001) 01:50 Kino nocnych marków - Prawo i bezprawie 3 - odc.12 (Law & Order, Special Victims Unit ser.3, ep.15, Protection); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2001) 02:35 Mistrzowie dla Tansmana - cz.2 02:50 Zakończenie dnia 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 4 Regaty; serial animowany 06:50 Smak Europy - Po marzenia do nieba... 07:00 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:55 M jak miłość - odc. 478; serial TVP 08:50 Śniadanie z Dwójką - w tym Panorama: 9.45, 10.35 i Pogoda: 9.15,10.10,10.35 10:40 Błękitna krew na cenzurowanym (Prince William and prince Harry) - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 286 Zabójcza lekkomyślność; serial TVP 12:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 70; serial TVP 13:25 Niesforne aniołki seria II - odc. 15 (Little angels - Sheikh Family); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:00 Familiada - odc.1384 - txt.str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 842 Dwoje na koncercie; telenowela TVP 15:00 Smaczne go! - (2); magazyn kulinarny 15:50 Święta wojna - (261) Krawaciorz Przodowy 16:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 43; serial komediowy TVP 16:55 Wielki Poker - odc. 1; teleturniej 17:50 Kopciuszek - odc. 49 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:30 Program lokalny 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Europa pępek świata 20:05 Przebojowe Polki - (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:00 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Łowcy. B (1); program satyryczny 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Mocne Kino - Rumble Fish (Rumble Fish) 90'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1983) 00:15 Światło w mroku (Black light) 87'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada (1998) 01:45 Sędziowie z Queens - odc. 11/13 (QUEENS SUPREME ep. 110); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:25 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:30 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|96x96px 06:00 Plebania - odc. 639; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 640; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Plebania - odc. 641; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Plebania - odc. 642; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Plebania - odc. 643; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 To jest temat - Syc Polonia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 08:35 Święta wojna - Hanys Boss (243); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Mówi się .... ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Gwiezdny Pirat - Ostatnia tajemnica odc. 7/7; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Z herbem w nazwisku - Zamoyski herbu Jelita; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Anna Szwatkowska - Bugnon; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 30; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Bombowcy - Do maszyn; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Cieszyńki smak (27); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 8; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 275 Gracz; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Salon kresowy - Kresowianka; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Dzika Polska - .; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Duże dzieci - 43; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Laureaci Nowej tradycji - Kapela Buki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Jastrzębie, Turze, Koźle, Końskie; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 O zaćmieniu ale nie tylko...; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 432; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - O Bartku doktorze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Był jazz 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Bożena Adamek, Michał Bajor, Andrzej Grabarczyk, Jerzy Gudejko, Andrzej Chichłowski, Jacek Strzemżalski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Przebojowe Polki - (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Dubidu - odc.19; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 432; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - O Bartku doktorze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Był jazz; film fabularny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Dzika Polska - .; serial dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 8; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 O zaćmieniu ale nie tylko...; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 30; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Bombowcy - Do maszyn; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|96x96px 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:45 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07:15 Tutenstein - serial animowany 07:45 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08:15 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - serial przygodowy reż. David Grossman, USA 1997 09:15 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:45 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Australii - kwalifikacje 12:45 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy USA 1999 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 14:45 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni - reality show 15:45 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 16:45 Rodzina nie do poznania - reality show 17:45 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 13 posterunek - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Ślesicki, Polska 1997 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Femme fatale - thriller reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Rebecca Romijn-Stamos, Antonio Banderas, Peter Coyote, Eriq Ebouaney USA 2002 00:25 Trzynaście duchów - horror reż. Steve Beck, wyk. Tony Shalhoub, Embeth Davidtz, Matthew Lillard, Shannon Elizabeth, Alec Roberts, JR Bourne, Rah Digga USA 2001 02:10 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Australii - studio 04:00 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Australii left|thumb|96x96px 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:50 Telesklep 07:35 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:10 Dzień dobry i zdrowy - magazyn 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Hela w opałach: Walentynki - serial komediowy odc. 16 Polska 2006 12:05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 775-778 Polska 2003 13:55 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 14:55 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 16:45 Siłacze 7 - Strongcup - program rozrywkowy 17:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 18:30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Niania: Wspólna noc - serial komediowy odc. 47 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 20:40 Kryminalni: Nie zabijaj - serial kryminalny odc. 67 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 21:45 Ring - horror reż. Gore Verbinski, wyk. Naomi Watts, Martin Henderson, Brian Cox, David Dorfman USA/ Japonia 2002 00:05 Pocałunek smoka - dramat sensacyjny reż. Chris Nahon, wyk. Jet Li, Bridget Fonda, Tcheky Karyo, Ric Young USA/ Francja 2001 02:10 Telesklep 02:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|96x96px 05:50 Gram.Tv 06:15 FIFA Futbol Mundial 06:40 V-max 07:05 Pokemon (266, 267) 07:55 Na topie - wywiad z... 08:25 Dekoratornia 08:55 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Meksyku 09:55 Gram.tv 10:25 Sztukateria 10:55 V-max 11:25 Ja się zastrzelę (6) 12:25 Dinozaury soulu - film muzyczny, Wielka Brytania 1995 14:30 Pracująca dziewczyna (6) 15:00 Siatkówka: Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz BOT Skra Bełchatów - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 17:00 Ściśle jawne 18:00 Zagadki historii: Zamachowcy samobójcy 19:05 Kinomaniak 19:35 Drogówka 20:05 Wielki świat - komedia, Francja/Hiszpania 2000 22:15 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Australii - kwalifikacje 23:20 Kamieńska (3) 00:20 Strażnik Teksasu (120) 01:25 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 02:00 Casino Night 04:00 Drogówka 04:20 Sztukateria 04:45 Na topie - wywiad z... 05:05 Zakończenie programu 06:35 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 63; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Gramy dla was 08:20 Narciarski weekend 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Cukierenka dziadka Benka 09:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:59 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Muzeum Mauritshuis w Hadze (Art Museums of the world); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 16/16 - Syreny; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 16/16 - Podziel się nartami; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 64; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:00 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:48 Pogoda 16:50 Gramy dla was 17:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Aktualności sportowe 18:00 Aktualności 18:20 Pozytywka - Tygodnik Pozytywnie Nakręcony 18:30 Aktualności flesz 18:32 Magazyn Meteo 18:35 Domowy zwierzyniec 18:45 U nos w Bytkowie 19:15 Po bandzie 19:35 Jubileuszowe powroty 20:00 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności sportowe, Aktualności 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Kurier; STEREO 01:40 Pogoda; STEREO 01:45 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|96x96px 06:35 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 63; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:55 Pogoda 08:00 Pogoda na narty 08:10 Magazyn medyczny 08:25 Co warto wiedzieć 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Rekomendacje kulturalne 09:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:59 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Muzeum Mauritshuis w Hadze (Art Museums of the world); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 16/16 - Syreny; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 16/16 - Podziel się nartami; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 64; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:00 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda w regionie 16:50 Burzliwe tete e tete 17:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Pogoda w regionie 17:50 Okiem kamery 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Burzliwe tete a tete 18:30 Kronika 18:35 Tematy dnia 19:00 Krakowski Salon Polityczny 19:10 Środowisko i my 19:30 Nowe miasto 19:55 Co warto wiedzieć 20:00 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 22:00 Kronika sportowa 22:15 Speed 2 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Kurier; STEREO 01:40 Pogoda; STEREO 01:45 Zakończenie dnia 09:05 Piotr Anderszewski gra wariacje na temat Diabellego (Piotr Anderszewski joue les variations Diabelli); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Jarocin po latach - Pabieda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Klasyka filmowa - Dyktator (The Great Dictator); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1940); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Przystań; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Kino lektur szkolnych - Makbet (Macbeth); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Stanisław Sojka śpiewa Sonety Williama Shakespeare'a; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Korzenie kultury - Nowe media w sztuce /cz.1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Korzenie Kultury - reportaż - artysta jako wirus; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Korzenie kultury - Nowe media w sztuce /cz.2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Videoformacja. Sztuka mediów w polskiej sztuce współczesnej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Korzenie kultury - Nowe media w sztuce /cz.3/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Video Art - Ars Elektronica; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:30 Panorama kina światowego - Sex w Brnie (Nuda v Brně); komedia kraj prod.CZECHY (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Więcej niż fikcja - Filmowiec (Le Filmeur); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Strefa - Mediokracja - Mirosław Rogala; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 01:40 Kino nocne - Filantrop (Filantropica); film fabularny kraj prod.Rumunia, Francja (2002); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Tanie dranie - koncert w ramach 33 Studenckiego Festiwalu Piosenki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|96x96px 09:00 W sportowym stylu 09:55 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Rosja (Rosja) kraj prod.ROSJA (2007) 10:50 Polska Liga Hokejowa - . 12:10 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Rosja (Rosja) kraj prod.ROSJA (2007) 13:05 Trzecia tercja; magazyn hokejowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 ME w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Warszawa 2007 (Gala); STEREO 15:15 Liga Mistrzów - Manchester United - Lille ( I połowa ) (Manchester United - Lille) kraj prod.Portugalia (2007) 16:05 Liga Mistrzów - Manchester United - Lille ( II połowa ) (Manchester United - Lille) kraj prod.Portugalia (2007) 17:00 Puchar Kontynentalny w skokach narciarskich - Zakopane 17:15 Puchar Kontynentalny w skokach narciarskich - Zakopane 18:20 Puchar Kontynentalny w skokach narciarskich - Zakopane 19:20 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Ekstraklasa: Zagłebie Lubin - Vive Kielce 20:15 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Rosja (Rosja) kraj prod.ROSJA (2007) 20:40 Magazyn piłkarski- Goalissimo 21:30 Droga do Pekinu 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór 22:25 KO TV - boks zawodowy 22:55 Siatkówka Kobiet - Aluprof Bielsko - Biała - Winiary Kalisz 00:55 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:30 Kraj świata - film obyczajowy reż. Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz, wyk. Olaf Lubaszenko, Jan Nowicki, Henryk Talar, Cezary Pazura Polska 1993 08:55 Paradise Now - dramat polityczny reż. Hany Abu-Assad, wyk. Lubna Azabal, Hamza Abu-Aiaash, Kais Nashif, Lotuf Neusser Francja/Niemcy/Holandia/Izrael 2005 10:30 Kevin sam w Nowym Jorku - komedia reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Macaulay Culkin, Joe Pesci, Daniel Stern, Catherine O'Hara, John Heard USA 1992 12:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Cena sławy - film dokumentalny odc. 1 wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2006 14:05 Premiera W świecie luksusu - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 Francja 2006 14:35 Duma i uprzedzenie - film kostiumowy reż. Joe Wright, wyk. Keira Knightley, Talulah Riley, Rosamund Pike, Jena Malone Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 16:40 Dr Dolittle 3 - film familijny reż. Rich Thorne, wyk. Kyla Pratt, Kristen Wilson, Walker Howard, John Amos USA 2006 18:15 Serce nie sługa - komedia romantyczna reż. Ben Younger, wyk. Meryl Streep, Uma Thurman, Bryan Greenberg, Jon Abrahams USA 2005 20:00 Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie - czarna komedia reż. Niall Johnson, wyk. Rowan Atkinson, Kristin Scott Thomas, Maggie Smith, Patrick Swayze Wlk. Brytania 2005 21:50 Premiera Straż nocna - film fantasy reż. Timur Bekamambietow, wyk. Konstantin Chabeński, Władimir Mieńszow, Dimitri Martynow, Maria Poroszyna Rosja 2004 23:50 Ostatni zjazd - thriller reż. John Fawcett, wyk. Kathleen Robertson, Andrea Roth, Linden Ashby, Noah Bernett Kanada 2006 01:30 Czeka na nas świat - komediodramat reż. Robert Krzempek, wyk. Sebastian Pawlak, Bartosz Żukowski, Cezary Żak, Jerzy Trela Polska 2006 03:05 Nowa policyjna opowieść - dramat sensacyjny reż. Benny Chan, wyk. Jackie Chan, Nicholas Tse, Mak Bau, Tak-bun Wong Hongkong/Chiny 2004 05:10 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 05:40 Duma i uprzedzenie - musical reż. Gurinder Chadha, wyk. Aishwarya Rai, Martin Henderson, Naveen Andrews, Indira Varma USA/Wlk. Brytania 2004 Cartoon Network 06:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 06:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 07:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 07:30 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:00 KND 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:20 Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:45 B-Daman - serial animowany 11:10 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:30 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:10 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 16:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 16:25 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Scooby Doo i legenda wampira - film animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 07:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 08:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Terminal JetBlue - Lotnisko JFK w Nowym Jorku - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 911 targa - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 911 Targa - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 10:00 Superjazda: Cudowna transformacja - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Kosmiczna maszyna - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 13:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 14:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Terminal JetBlue - Lotnisko JFK w Nowym Jorku - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Hel i piłka nożna - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 44 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 45 18:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Środki masowego przekazu - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Systemy ogrzewania - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Ropa naftowa i lód na Sachalinie - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 22:00 Winny czy niewinny? - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 23:00 Niezwykłe opowieści medyczne: Wbrew wszystkim i wszystkiemu - serial dokumentalny 00:00 O krok od śmierci: Porwanie na polach śmierci - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Duchy: Otchłanie ciemności - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Kulisy tragedii: Pożar kolejki w Kaprun - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Fani czterech kółek: Jeep CJ7 - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek: Jeep CJ7 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Samochody gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Kosmiczna maszyna - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Top 24 Clubs - magazyn piłkarski 09:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lenzerheide (Szwajcaria) - 1. przejazd slalomu kobiet 10:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Chanty-Mansijsku (Rosja) - bieg na dochodzenie kobiet 10:45 Biegi narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oslo - bieg kobiet na 30 km techniką klasyczną 12:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lenzerheide (Szwajcaria) - 2. przejazd slalomu kobiet 12:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lenzerheide (Szwajcaria) - 2. przejazd giganta mężczyzn 13:15 Biegi narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oslo - bieg mężczyzn na 50 km techniką klasyczną 15:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Chanty-Mansijsku (Rosja) - bieg na dochodzenie mężczyzn 16:15 Kombinacja norweska Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oslo - bieg indywidualny na 15 km techniką Gundersena 17:00 Kolarstwo Wyścig Paryż - Nicea - 6. etap: Brignoles - Cannes 18:00 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 18:30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe Mistrzostwa Europy w Warszawie - pokazy mistrzów 20:30 Jeździectwo Zawody Global Champions Tour West w Palm Beach (USA) - skoki pokazowe 22:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Indian Wells (USA): Mecz finałowy 00:00 Fight Club: K1 Special Superfights - magazyn sportów walki National Geographic Channel 08:00 Poskramiacze węży: Grzechotniki z Georgii - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Poskramiacze węży: Boa z Belize - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Dreszczowiec: Wampiry - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Dreszczowiec: Skorpiony - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Tajemnicza siódemka z Afryki - film dokumentalny 12:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 12:30 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 13:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Kanał Panamski - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Rozbiórki: Kominy - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Rozbiórki: Wieżowiec - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Tsunami w Azji - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Nieunikniona tragedia - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Premiera Światło na krańcu świata: Święta geografia - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Przyczyny epidemii: Powrót plamistego potwora - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Masakra na olimpiadzie - serial dokumentalny 20:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Mafia: Mafia, jaka mafia? - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Mafia: Mafia globalna - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 00:30 Niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 01:00 Tabu: Święty ból - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz Jastrzębski Wegiel - BOT Skra Bełchatów 09:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - skrót meczu PZU AZS Olsztyn - J.W. Construction AZS Politechnika Warszawska 10:45 Piłka nożna 2. liga angielska - mecz Southampton FC - Colchester United 12:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - mecz BOT Turów Zgorzelec - Kotwica Kołobrzeg 14:45 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - studio przed meczem BOT Skra Bełchatów - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 15:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz BOT Skra Bełchatów - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 16:55 Taniec towarzyski Mistrzostwa Polski w tańcach standardowych 20:00 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Australii - kwalifikacje 21:30 Piłka nożna 2. liga włoska - mecz Juventus Turyn - US Triestina Calcio 23:30 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz Cagliari Calcio - Chievo Werona TVN 24 06:00 Skrót filmowy 06:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 06:30 Skrót filmowy 06:40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 07:00 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny - wywiad 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:10 Debata 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:40 Firma - magazyn 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:15 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00:30 Skrót filmowy 00:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 02:00 Skrót filmowy 02:05 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 03:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 03:30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 04:00 Skrót filmowy 04:10 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:15 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy TVN 7 05:50 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:05 Telesklep 08:05 Sopot Festival 2006: Koncert na molo - Stachursky, Sumptuastic, The Jet Set - koncert 09:05 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 10:25 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy odc. 15/44 USA 2000 11:25 Najodważniejsi z wrogów - film wojenny reż. Frank Sinatra, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Tatsuya Mihashi, Clint Walker, Takeshi Katô USA/Japonia 1965 13:35 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 11/24 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 14:05 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 12/24 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 14:35 Szkoła Auto 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:55 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:30 Moja krew - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Łowcy koszmarów - serial SF odc. 8/19 USA 2001 17:30 Tata duch - komedia reż. Sidney Poitier, wyk. Bill Cosby, Kimberly Russell, Denise Nicholas, Ian Bannen USA 1990 19:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 12/22 USA 2005 20:10 Szpiedzy tacy jak my - komedia reż. John Landis, wyk. Chevy Chase, Dan Aykroyd, Steve Forrest, Donna Dixon USA 1985 22:15 Apollo 13 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Tom Hanks, Bill Paxton, Kevin Bacon, Gary Sinise, Ed Harris, Kathleen Quinlan, David Andrews USA 1995 01:05 Dowody zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 10/23 reż. Meredith Stiehm, USA 2003 01:55 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 03:30 Sopot Festival 2006: Koncert na molo - Stachursky, Sumptuastic, The Jet Set - koncert Zig Zap 06:00 Histeria - serial animowany odc. 7 06:25 Pinky i Mózg - serial animowany odc. 23 06:50 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży 07:00 Ekstremalne kaczory: Wielkie żarcie - serial animowany odc. 14 07:10 Szał na Amandę - serial komediowy odc. 4 07:40 Bratz: Mów prawdę - serial animowany odc. 10 08:05 Sabrina: Mała czarowniczka - serial animowany odc. 57 08:30 Młodzi rajdowcy - film familijny 10:10 Kod Lyoko: Mordercza muzyka - serial animowany odc. 18 10:35 Karol do kwadratu: Kolczyk w języku - serial animowany odc. 25 11:00 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży 11:10 Przymierzalnia Friday Wear: Zawracanie nosa - serial animowany odc. 31 11:15 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 11:20 Przymierzalnia Ruby Gloom - serial animowany odc. 2 11:45 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 11:50 Przymierzalnia Zoey 101: Współlokatorki - serial komediowy odc. 2 12:15 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 12:20 Przymierzalnia To tylko gra: Czekaj±c na Fleishmana - serial dla młodzieży odc. 12 12:45 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 12:55 Przymierzalnia Friday Wear: Mistrzynie fotografii - serial animowany odc. 32 13:00 6 w pracy 4: ¦liczni chłopcy - serial animowany odc. 13 13:30 Wielka płyta - program dla nastolatków 14:00 Planeta rocka: Sting - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 14:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Gorzkie łzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 36 15:00 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży 15:10 Bratz: Wybory - serial animowany odc. 11 15:35 Sabrina: Klucz do serca - serial animowany odc. 58 16:00 Sabrina: Opowie¶ć czarowigilijna - serial animowany odc. 59 16:25 Trollz: Klasówka - serial animowany odc. 6 16:55 Martin Tajemniczy 2: Gniew robala z Torrington - serial animowany odc. 10 17:20 Wybraniec smoka - serial animowany odc. 18 17:45 Kod Lyoko: Kłamstwa - serial animowany odc. 19 18:10 Karol do kwadratu: Klonie wróć do domu - serial animowany odc. 26 18:35 Ekstremalne kaczory: Rekord Głuptesa - serial animowany odc. 8 18:45 6 w pracy 3: Gorzej być nie może - serial animowany odc. 1 19:10 Zap Room - program dla młodzieży 19:35 Gwiazda od zaraz: Wbrew prawu - serial dla młodzieży odc. 16 20:00 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Gorzkie łzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 37 20:25 Szał na Amandę - serial komediowy odc. 5 20:50 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA 09:00 Power Lista 12:00 Viva Hits Polska 13:00 VIVAMOVIE 14:00 In & Out 15:00 Shibuya 15:30 Chartsurfer 17:00 Big In America 17:30 Sobotwór 18:00 O Co Kaman 19:00 Planet VIVA 20:00 Parot 20:30 Kocha, nie kocha 21:00 Club Charts 22:00 Viva Hits Polska 23:00 Kocha, nie kocha Extreme 23:30 Parot Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster 01:00 Nightrider Eurosport Deutsch 08:30 Fußball: Fußball Top 24 Clubs 09:00 Ski alpin: Ski alpin Weltcup-Finale 09:45 Biathlon: Biathlon Weltcup-Finale 10:45 Langlauf: Langlauf Weltcup 12:00 Ski alpin: Ski alpin Weltcup-Finale 12:30 Ski alpin: Ski alpin Weltcup-Finale 13:00 Langlauf: Langlauf Weltcup 15:30 Biathlon: Biathlon Weltcup-Finale 16:15 Nordische Kombination: Nordische Kombination Weltcup-Finale 17:00 Skispringen: Skispringen Weltcup 18:00 Buzz: Magazin Das Sport- und Lifestylemagazin 18:30 Radsport: Straßenrennen ProTour 19:30 Eiskunstlauf: Eiskunstlauf Europameisterschaften 20:30 Pferdesport: Springreiten Global Champions Tour 22:00 Tennis: Tennis WTA-Turnier 00:00 Kampfsport: Kampfsport Fight Club 01:00 Thai- und Kickboxen: Kickboxen It's Showtime Trophy 02:00 Sendepause Canal + Sport 6:00 Park Narodowy Tarangire Film dokumentalny 7:00 Toronto Raptors - Houston Rockets Gry zespołowe 9:15 Wstęp do meczu Gry zespołowe 9:35 ŁKS Łódź - Widzew Łódź Gry zespołowe 11:45 Ligue 1 Magazyn piłkarski 12:15 Serie A Magazyn piłkarski 12:45 1 na 1 Magazyn sportowy 13:05 Primera División Magazyn piłkarski 13:40 Manchester United - Bolton Wanderers Gry zespołowe 15:45 NBA Action! Inne 16:20 Francja - Szkocja Gry zespołowe 18:30 Wstęp do meczu Gry zespołowe 18:45 Lech Poznań - Kolporter Korona Kielce Gry zespołowe 21:00 Liga+ Magazyn piłkarski 22:30 Recreativo Huelva - FC Barcelona Gry zespołowe 0:30 Sampdoria Genua - US Palermo Gry zespołowe 2:30 Francja - Szkocja Gry zespołowe Canal + Sport 2 6:00 Weekendowy serwis sportowy Inne 12:00 Toronto Raptors - Houston Rockets Gry zespołowe 14:20 Włochy - Irlandia Gry zespołowe 16:30 Weekendowy serwis sportowy Inne 18:20 Walia - Anglia Gry zespołowe 20:25 Sampdoria Genua - US Palermo Gry zespołowe 22:30 Liga+ Magazyn piłkarski 23:50 Weekendowy serwis sportowy Inne 0:00 Weekendowy serwis sportowy Inne Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne Wiadomości 10:00 Euroleague Basketball Show Gry zespołowe 10:30 Top 24 Clubs - ranking klubów Magazyn piłkarski 11:00 Eurosport Buzz Magazyn sportowy 11:30 Wiadomości Wiadomości 12:00 Puchar Świata w Oslo Sport 14:00 Top 24 Clubs - ranking klubów Magazyn piłkarski 15:00 Szachtar Donieck - FC Sevilla Gry zespołowe 15:15 Glasgow Rangers - Osasuna Pampeluna Gry zespołowe 17:15 UCI ProTour - Tirreno-Adriatico Kolarstwo 18:00 Program 5 Magazyn sportowy 18:30 Mistrzostwa Europy w Libercu Inne 19:30 Wiadomości weekendowe Wiadomości 20:00 J. Urango - R. Hatton Sporty walki 21:00 Zimowe X-Games Sporty ekstremalne 22:00 Aphrodite Kick 2/Fightmag Trophy w Nikozji Sporty walki 23:45 Wiadomości wieczorne Wiadomości 0:00 Maraton w Seulu Maraton 2:30 Wiadomości weekendowe Wiadomości 4fun TV 6:00 4fun.hits Muzyka 7:00 Teraz.pl Muzyka 8:00 Parszywe pozycje Muzyka 9:00 4fun.hits.new Muzyka 10:00 4fun.hits Muzyka 11:00 4fun'rocks Muzyka 12:00 Teraz.pl Muzyka 13:00 4fun.hits Muzyka 14:00 Lista hiphop Muzyka 15:00 The best of "Kartony" Rozrywka 16:00 4fun'rocks Muzyka 17:00 4fun.hits Muzyka 18:00 Parszywe pozycje Muzyka 19:00 Rockowanie Muzyka 20:00 The best of "Kartony" Rozrywka 21:00 Club dance Muzyka 23:00 Selektor Muzyka 0:00 4fun'ocka Muzyka 3:00 4fun.chill Muzyka MTV Polska 6:00 Starter Muzyka 8:00 Supersłodkie urodziny Rozrywka 8:30 Supersłodkie urodziny Rozrywka 9:00 Modelki z Miami Reality show 9:30 Modelki z Miami Reality show 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits Muzyka 11:00 Made Muzyka 12:00 Popcorn Program kulturalny 12:30 Mastermix Muzyka 14:00 Diary of Pharell Muzyka 14:30 Life & Rhymes Muzyka 15:00 50 Cent i Olivia kręcą teledysk Muzyka 15:30 Z szafy Snoopa Muzyka 16:00 Rap Pakamera Muzyka 16:30 Rob & Big Reality show 17:00 Pimp My Ride Informacje 17:30 Antytalent Show Rozrywka 18:00 Moja własna gwiazda Rozrywka 18:30 Penetratorzy Rozrywka 19:00 Co ty na to, tato? Program dokumentalny 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? Program dokumentalny 20:00 MTV Club Muzyka 22:00 MTV Live z Red Hot Chili Peppers Muzyka 23:00 Happy Tree Friends Serial rysunkowy 23:30 South Park Serial rysunkowy 0:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi Rozrywka 0:30 Strutter Talkshow 1:00 PartyZone Muzyka 3:00 Bezsenność z MTV Muzyka VH1 Polska 6:00 VH1 Hits Muzyka 10:00 Smooth wake up Muzyka 11:00 MTV Unplugged Muzyka 12:00 Smells like 90's Muzyka 13:00 Twoja muzyka, twoja lista Muzyka 15:00 Polonez Muzyka 16:00 VH1 Hits Muzyka 17:00 MTV Live z Depeche Mode Muzyka 18:00 Ocenzurowana Rodzina Osbourne'ów Reality show 18:30 New Look Moda 19:00 VH1 Rocks Muzyka 20:00 VH1 Hits Muzyka 21:00 Daria Serial rysunkowy 22:00 VH1 Prezentuje Muzyka 23:00 Viva La Disco Muzyka 2:00 VH1 Hits Muzyka AXN Sci Fi 12:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - Serial fantastyczny "The Schizoid Man" odc. 5; (USA 1988) Org: "Star Trek: The Next Generation / Star Trek: TNG" 13:00 Siedmiu samurajów - Serial fantastyczny odc. 25; (Japonia 2005) Org: "Samurai 7" 13:30 Siedmiu samurajów - Serial fantastyczny odc. 26; (Japonia 2000) Org: "Samurai 7" 14:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - Serial fantastyczny "A Thousand Deaths" odc. 13; (USA 1999) Org: "Sliders" 15:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - Serial fantastyczny odc. 8; (USA 2004) Org: "Enterprise" 16:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - Serial fantastyczny "The Schizoid Man" odc. 5; (USA 1988) Org: "Star Trek: The Next Generation / Star Trek: TNG" 17:00 Siedmiu samurajów - Serial fantastyczny odc. 25; (Japonia 2005) Org: "Samurai 7" 17:30 Siedmiu samurajów - Serial fantastyczny odc. 26; (Japonia 2000) Org: "Samurai 7" 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - Serial fantastyczny "A Thousand Deaths" odc. 13; (USA 1999) Org: "Sliders" 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - Serial fantastyczny odc. 8; (USA 2004) Org: "Enterprise" 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - Serial fantastyczny "The Schizoid Man" odc. 5; (USA 1988) Org: "Star Trek: The Next Generation / Star Trek: TNG" 21:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - Serial fantastyczny "A Thousand Deaths" odc. 13; (USA 1999) Org: "Sliders" 22:00 Terror z jeziora - Horror Org: "Snakehead Terror". Reżyseria: Paul Ziller (Kanada 2004) 23:35 Siedmiu samurajów - Serial fantastyczny odc. 25; (Japonia 2005) Org: "Samurai 7" 0:10 Siedmiu samurajów - Serial fantastyczny odc. 26; (Japonia 2000) Org: "Samurai 7" 0:45 Star Trek: Enterprise - Serial fantastyczny odc. 8; (USA 2004) Org: "Enterprise" 1:40 Terror z jeziora - Horror Org: "Snakehead Terror". Reżyseria: Paul Ziller (Kanada 2004) Zone Europa 8:00 Nirwana - Film SF Org: "Nirvana". Reżyseria: Gabriele Salvatores (Włochy/Francja 1997) 10:05 Osaczona - Thriller Org: "Someone to Watch Over Me". Reżyseria: Ridley Scott (USA 1987) 12:00 Rocco i jego bracia - Dramat Org: "Rocco e i suoi fratelli". Reżyseria: Luchino Visconti (Włochy/Francja 1960) 15:00 Cisza - Dramat Org: "The Silence / Le silence / Sokout". Reżyseria: Mohsen Makhmalbaf (Iran/Francja 1998) 16:25 Wybrzeże, zmierzch - Dramat Org: "Balra a nap nyugszik". Reżyseria: András Fésös (Węgry 2000) 18:05 Osaczona - Thriller Org: "Someone to Watch Over Me". Reżyseria: Ridley Scott (USA 1987) 20:00 Salon filmowy - Rachid Benhadj: Mirka - Film obyczajowy Reżyseria: Raszid Benhadż (Francja/Hiszpania/Włochy 1999) 21:55 Pożegnanie z filmem: Przysługa, zegarek i bardzo duża ryba - Komedia Org: "The Favour, The Watch and the Very Big Fish/La montre, la croix et la maniere/Rue Saint-Sulpice". Reżyseria: Ben Lewin (Anglia/Francja/USA 1991) 23:30 Prezent Anny - Film erotyczny Org: "Le cadeau d'Anna". Reżyseria: Jean-Claude Maillard (Francja 2003) 0:30 Blandine, czyli nowa wojna płci - Film erotyczny Org: "Une inaccessible seductrice / Blandine, or the New War of Sexes". Reżyseria: Bruno Garcia (Francja 2003) 2:05 Rumble Fish - Dramat Reżyseria: Francis Ford Coppola (USA 1983) HBO 05:50 Cinema, cinema 06:30 Nowojorskie opowieści: film 08:30 Duma: Podróż do domu: film 10:10 Na planie 10:40 Chłopięca przyjaźń: film 12:10 Gwiezdne wrota, odc. 19: serial 12:55 Gwiezdne wrota, odc. 20: serial 13:40 Na jej miejscu: film 15:05 Rozdanie nagród BAFTA 17:05 Connie i Carla: film 18:40 Zatańcz ze mną: film 20:25 Przeklęta: film 22:00 Drag Kings w trasie 22:50 Zbrodnia ze snu: film 00:25 Zatańczyć w Błękitnej Iguanie: film 02:25 Reguły sztuki: film 04:05 Zatańcz ze mną: film HBO 2 06:30 Dzieciak i ja: film 08:20 Czerwone jak niebo: film 10:00 Spitfire Grill: film 11:55 Tata i jego czwórka: film 13:25 Green Day – koncert w Milton Keynes 14:25 Heidi: film 16:10 Czekając na cud: film 17:45 Sposób na teściową: film 19:25 Prosto z zoo do Indii: film 21:00 Last Days: film 22:35 Inkasent: film 00:00 Szemrany interes: film 01:35 Druga połowa: film 03:15 Śmierć z ludzką twarzą 04:30 Prosto z zoo do Indii: film Canal + Film 07:00 Detektyw Monk, odc. 13: serial 07:45 Detektyw Monk, odc. 14: serial 08:30 Hollywood – z kanapy na plan 09:45 Joey, odc. 22: serial 10:10 Łapu capu 10:20 Wszystko, czego pragniesz: film 11:50 Bardzo małżeńska Gwiazdka: film 13:25 Podróż przedślubna: film 15:10 Miłość buja w obłokach: film 16:55 Fantastyczna czwórka: film 18:40 Fotografik, jego żona, jej kochanek 20:00 Zatopieni: film 21:35 Arsene Lupin: film 23:45 Niezapomniany pierwszy raz: film 00:00 Straż nocna: film 01:50 Naga prawda o miłości: film 03:25 Czas surferów: film 04:50 Jak w niebie: film Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: serial 09:55 Niewyjaśnione historie, odc. 1: serial 10:50 Życie za murem, odc. 4: serial 11:45 Pola bitew, odc. 1: serial 12:40 Barbarzyńcy według Terry'ego Jonesa, odc. 3: serial 13:35 Łowcy duchów: serial 14:05 Życie za murem, odc. 4: serial 15:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: serial 15:55 Niewyjaśnione historie, odc. 1: serial 16:50 Życie za murem, odc. 4: serial 17:45 Pola bitew, odc. 1: serial 18:40 Barbarzyńcy według Terry'ego Jonesa, odc. 3: serial 19:35 Łowcy duchów: serial 20:05 Życie za murem, odc. 4: serial 21:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: serial 21:55 Niewyjaśnione historie, odc. 1: serial 22:50 Życie za murem, odc. 4: serial 23:45 Pola bitew, odc. 1: serial 00:40 Barbarzyńcy według Terry'ego Jonesa, odc. 3: serial 01:35 Łowcy duchów: serial 02:05 Życie za murem, odc. 4: serial Discovery Travel & Living 09:00 Wielkie projekty: serial 09:55 Wielka wyprawa – Europa Wschodnia: serial 10:20 Na szlaku 10:50 Święto smakoszy – Droga 66, odc. 9: serial 11:15 Święto smakoszy, odc. 9: serial 11:45 Nowi odkrywcy 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA, odc. 11 13:05 Koleje z dawnych lat: serial 13:35 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista, odc. 5 14:05 Święto smakoszy – Droga 66, odc. 9: serial 14:30 Święto smakoszy, odc. 9: serial 15:00 Wielkie projekty: serial 15:55 Wielka wyprawa – Europa Wschodnia: serial 16:20 Na szlaku 16:50 Święto smakoszy – Droga 66, odc. 9: serial 17:15 Święto smakoszy, odc. 9: serial 17:45 Nowi odkrywcy 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA, odc. 11 19:05 Koleje z dawnych lat: serial 19:35 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista, odc. 5 20:05 Święto smakoszy – Droga 66, odc. 9: serial 20:30 Święto smakoszy, odc. 9: serial 21:00 Królowie koktajli 21:25 Weekendy z VIP-ami: serial 21:55 Wyszukane smaki 22:20 Hotele dla dwojga: serial 22:50 Wielkie projekty – wnętrza, odc. 3: serial 23:45 Anthony Bourdain: Bez rezerwacji: serial 00:40 Niezwykłe wyzwania 01:35 Luksusowe rezydencje 02:05 Wielkie projekty za granicą: serial Discovery Science 05:10 Człowiek i jego rakieta 06:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo, odc. 3: serial 06:25 Lotnicze szaleństwo, odc. 4: serial 06:50 Jak to jest zrobione?, odc. 2: serial 07:15 Jak to jest zrobione?, odc. 2: serial 07:40 Jak to zbudowano?: serial 08:10 Wewnątrz stacji kosmicznej 09:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: serial 09:55 Jak to jest zrobione?, odc. 2: serial 10:20 Jak to jest zrobione?, odc. 2: serial 10:45 Jak to zbudowano?: serial 11:10 Wyspa karłowatego mamuta 12:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo, odc. 3: serial 12:25 Lotnicze szaleństwo, odc. 4: serial 12:50 Jak to jest zrobione?, odc. 2: serial 13:15 Jak to jest zrobione?, odc. 2: serial 13:40 Jak to zbudowano?: serial 14:10 Wewnątrz stacji kosmicznej 15:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: serial 15:55 Jak to jest zrobione?, odc. 2: serial 16:20 Jak to jest zrobione?, odc. 2: serial 16:45 Jak to zbudowano?: serial 17:10 Wyspa karłowatego mamuta 18:00 Tajemnice prywatnych odrzutowców 18:50 Śnieżny świat: serial 19:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane, odc. 3: serial 20:10 Krytycznym okiem: serial 21:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość, odc. 10: serial 21:55 Wszechświat 22:45 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane, odc. 3: serial 23:10 Człowiek i jego rakieta 00:00 Tajemnice prywatnych odrzutowców 00:50 Śnieżny świat: serial 01:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane, odc. 3: serial 02:10 Krytycznym okiem: serial 03:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość, odc. 10: serial 03:55 Wszechświat 04:45 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane, odc. 3: serial Planete 05:45 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 37: serial 06:20 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 38: serial 06:50 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 39: serial 07:20 Przyroda polska – rzeka powrotów 08:00 Przyjaciele zwierząt, odc. 1: serial 08:30 Rycerze, odc. 9: serial 09:20 Japońska bomba atomowa 10:15 Piramida Cheopsa 11:15 Mój świat tańca, odc. 13: serial 11:45 Mój świat tańca, odc. 11: serial 12:20 Znakomitości, odc. 13: serial 13:15 Wyprawa do starożytnego Egiptu, odc. 2: serial 14:10 Wygnane z Tybetu 15:10 Egipt. Z Karnaku do rafy koralowej: serial 16:05 2000 lat chrześcijaństwa, odc. 9 16:55 Historia futbolu, odc. 12: serial 17:55 W jedności siła, odc. 1: serial 18:55 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi, odc. 1 20:45 Znakomitości, odc. 15: serial 21:45 Znakomitości, odc. 16: serial 22:35 Madryt. 11 marca 00:40 Wycieczka do Mauthausen 02:20 One i muzyka, odc. 4: serial 02:50 One i muzyka, odc. 5: serial 03:20 One i muzyka, odc. 6: serial 03:50 One i muzyka, odc. 7: serial Animal Planet 05:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami 06:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom w Nowym Orleanie 07:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 21 07:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie 08:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 11 08:30 Małpi biznes, odc. 12 09:00 Dzikie Indie, odc. 2 10:00 Król orangutanów 11:00 Goryle 12:00 Spęd reniferów 12:30 Tropem tygrysów 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 1 13:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 2 14:00 Ekstremalne zwierzęta, odc. 3 15:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 11 15:30 Małpi biznes, odc. 12 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom w Nowym Orleanie 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami 18:00 Łowca krokodyli 19:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania 19:30 Życie zwierząt 20:00 Niezwykły świat pingwinów, odc. 3 21:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia 22:00 Najgroźniejsze rekiny, odc. 2 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami 00:00 Instynkt zabójcy 01:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania 01:30 Życie zwierząt 02:00 Niezwykły świat pingwinów, odc. 3 03:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia 04:00 Najgroźniejsze rekiny, odc. 2 Jetix 06:00 Kapitan Flamingo: serial 06:25 Odlotowe agentki: serial 06:50 Odlotowe agentki: serial 07:15 Shuriken School: serial 07:35 Pucca: serial 08:00 Power Rangers SPD: serial 08:25 Power Rangers SPD: serial 08:50 Monster Warriors: serial 09:10 MegaMan NT Warrior: serial 09:35 Jerry i paczka: serial 10:00 Jerry i paczka: serial 10:25 Eerie Indiana: Następny wymiar: serial 10:50 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 11:15 OBAN Star Racers: serial 11:40 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 12:00 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 12:25 Odlotowe agentki: serial 12:50 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 13:15 Kinomania 13:25 Planet Sketch: serial 13:35 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 14:00 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 14:20 Pucca: serial 14:45 Shuriken School: serial 15:05 Yin Yang Yo: serial 15:30 Power Rangers SPD: serial 15:55 Monster Warriors: serial 16:20 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 16:45 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 17:10 OBAN Star Racers: serial 17:35 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:00 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:25 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 18:50 Galactik Football: serial 19:15 Kinomania 19:25 Monster Warriors: serial 19:50 Król Szamanów: serial 20:15 Król Szamanów: serial 20:40 Power Rangers SPD: serial 21:05 Galactik Football: serial 21:30 OBAN Star Racers: serial 21:55 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: serial 22:20 A.T.O.M.: serial 22:45 Król Szamanów: serial 23:10 Król Szamanów: serial 23:35 X-Men: serial Ale kino! 08:00 Czarna dziura: film 09:45 Dyskretna: film 11:25 Zbliżenia 12:00 Akt oskarżenia: film 14:00 Bezlitośni ludzie: film 15:40 Norwegowie: film 16:20 Seks, miłość i rock'n'roll: film 18:05 Dworzec nadziei: film 20:00 Bostończycy: film 22:10 Wbrew regułom: film 00:20 Ostatnia chwila: film 02:05 Święci z Bostonu: film Fashion TV 05:00 Moda i film 05:45 Modelki 06:00 Tygodnie mody 06:45 Fotografowie mody 07:00 Tygodnie mody 07:45 Fotografowie mody 08:00 Modelki 08:45 Moda i muzyka 09:00 Tygodnie mody 09:45 First Face 10:00 Projektanci mody 10:45 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 11:00 Modelki 11:45 Moda i sport 12:00 Tygodnie mody 12:45 Fryzury i makijaże 13:00 Kolekcja wiosna-lato 13:45 Fotografowie mody 14:00 Modelki 14:45 F People 15:00 Moda dookoła świata 15:45 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 16:00 Projektanci mody 16:45 Moda i sport 17:00 Tygodnie mody 17:45 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 18:00 Moda i film 18:45 First Face 19:00 Modelki 19:45 Moda i muzyka 20:00 Modelki 20:45 F People 21:00 Hity sezonu 21:45 Fryzury i makijaże 22:00 Projektanci mody 22:45 Tygodnie mody 23:00 Kolekcja wiosna-lato 23:45 Fotografowie mody 00:00 Kolekcja wiosna-lato 00:45 Moda i muzyka 01:00 Modelki 01:45 F Floor 02:00 F Hot 02:45 First Face 03:00 Tygodnie mody 03:45 Fryzury i makijaże 04:00 Hity sezonu 04:45 F People Kino Polska 07:05 Bułeczka: film 08:30 Pomysłowy Dobromir: serial 08:40 Dwa koty i pies: serial 08:50 Uwaga znak, odc. 3: serial 09:05 Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 09:15 Straszny dwór: film 10:20 Zenona Z. przypadki: film 10:35 Playback: film 11:15 Olimpiada 40: film 13:00 Za drutami 13:20 Ile znasz słów o życiu? 13:35 Konrad Góra 14:05 Rodzina Leśniewskich: film 15:35 Drużynowy 16:05 Zabawa w dorosłych 16:25 Nostalgia 16:45 Stacja Józefa D.: film 17:10 Wspólny pokój: film 18:45 Nagroda doczesna: film 18:50 Idę do słońca 19:10 Rekordzista: film 19:35 Astronom: film 20:05 Komentarz: Wiesław Łuka 20:10 Zmowa: film 21:50 Korytarze sądu 22:05 Wyprawa do Gwatemali: film 23:00 Olimpiada 40: film 00:45 Za drutami 01:10 Wspólny pokój: film 02:35 Nagroda doczesna: film 02:50 Idę do słońca 03:00 Rekordzista: film Hallmark Channel 06:00 Zakładnik z wyboru: film 08:00 Dziesiąte królestwo, odc. 5: serial 10:00 Najdłuższy lot: film 12:00 Potyczki Amy, odc. 69: serial 13:00 Córki McLeoda, odc. 87: serial 14:00 Dziesiąte królestwo, odc. 5: serial 16:00 Walter i Henry: film 18:00 Potyczki Amy, odc. 69: serial 19:00 Córki McLeoda, odc. 87: serial 20:00 Supernova, odc. 1: film 22:00 Dotyk zła, odc. 5 23:00 Na koniec świata, odc. 1: serial 00:45 Supernova, odc. 1: film 03:00 Dotyk zła, odc. 5 04:00 Zakładnik z wyboru: film BBC World 6:00 BBC News Wiadomości 6:30 Middle East Business Report Inne 7:00 BBC News Wiadomości 7:30 Spirit of Yachting Informacje 8:00 BBC News Wiadomości 8:30 Click Informacje 9:00 BBC News Wiadomości 9:10 Francesco's Italy: From Top To Toe Państwa i ludzie 10:00 BBC News Wiadomości 10:30 The Best of Top Gear Komunikacja 11:00 BBC News Wiadomości 11:30 Middle East Business Report Inne 12:00 BBC News Wiadomości 12:30 Football Focus Sport 13:00 BBC News Wiadomości 13:10 The World Uncovered Informacje 14:00 BBC News Wiadomości 14:15 Sport Today Sport 14:30 The Record Europe Informacje 15:00 BBC News Wiadomości 15:30 Peschardt's People Informacje 16:00 BBC News Wiadomości 16:10 Francesco's Italy: From Top To Toe Państwa i ludzie 17:00 BBC News Wiadomości 17:30 The Best of Top Gear Komunikacja 18:00 BBC News Wiadomości 18:30 Middle East Business Report Inne 19:00 BBC News Wiadomości 19:30 Reporters Historia 20:00 BBC News Wiadomości 20:15 Sport Today Sport 20:30 Extra Time Sport 21:00 BBC News Wiadomości 21:10 The World Uncovered Informacje 22:00 BBC News Wiadomości 22:30 Spirit of Yachting Informacje 23:00 BBC News Wiadomości 23:30 Peschardt's People Informacje 0:00 BBC News Wiadomości 0:30 Middle East Business Report Inne 1:00 BBC News Wiadomości 1:10 Francesco's Italy: From Top To Toe Państwa i ludzie 2:00 BBC News Wiadomości 2:10 The World Uncovered Informacje 3:00 BBC News Wiadomości 3:30 The Best of Top Gear Komunikacja CNN 6:00 World News Wiadomości 6:30 World Report Wiadomości 7:00 World News Wiadomości 7:30 World Business This Week Ekonomia i konsumpcja 8:00 News Special Wiadomości 9:00 World News Wiadomości 9:30 Global Office Informacje 10:00 World News Wiadomości 10:30 World Sport Sport 11:00 Larry King Talkshow 12:00 World News Wiadomości 12:30 World Sport Sport 13:00 World News Wiadomości 13:30 Mainsail Informacje 14:00 World News Wiadomości 14:30 World Sport Sport 15:00 World News Wiadomości 15:30 Global Office Informacje 16:00 News Special Wiadomości 17:00 International Correspondents Wiadomości 17:30 The Daily Show with Jon Stewart Wiadomości 18:00 World News Wiadomości 18:30 Inside Africa Informacje 19:00 World News Wiadomości 19:30 Mainsail Informacje 20:00 World News Wiadomości 20:30 Global Office Informacje 21:00 News Special Wiadomości 22:00 World News Wiadomości 22:30 World Sport Sport 23:00 World News Wiadomości 23:30 The Daily Show with Jon Stewart Wiadomości 0:00 World News Wiadomości 0:30 World Sport Sport 1:00 World News Wiadomości 1:30 Inside Africa Informacje 2:00 World News Wiadomości 2:30 Talkasia Talkshow 3:00 Larry King Weekend Talkshow Deutsche Welle 6:00 Journal Wiadomości 6:30 euromaxx Społeczeństwo 7:00 Journal Wiadomości 7:30 Quadriga Talkshow 8:00 Journal Wiadomości 8:30 Kino Film i teatr 9:00 Journal Wiadomości 9:30 euromaxx Społeczeństwo 10:00 Journal Wiadomości 10:30 Quadriga Talkshow 11:00 Journal Wiadomości 11:30 Kino Film i teatr 12:00 Journal Wiadomości 12:30 euromaxx Społeczeństwo 13:00 Journal Wiadomości 13:30 Quadriga Talkshow 14:00 Journal Wiadomości 14:30 Europa aktuell Informacje 15:00 Journal Wiadomości 15:30 euromaxx Społeczeństwo 16:00 Journal Wiadomości 16:30 Im Focus Inne 17:00 Journal Wiadomości 17:30 European Journal Informacje 18:00 Journal Wiadomości 18:30 euromaxx Społeczeństwo 19:00 Journal Wiadomości 19:30 In Focus Inne 20:00 Journal Wiadomości 20:30 Kultur.21 Program kulturalny 21:00 Journal Wiadomości 21:30 euromaxx Społeczeństwo 22:00 Journal Wiadomości 22:30 Im Focus Inne 23:00 Journal Wiadomości 23:30 Arts.21 Program kulturalny 0:00 Journal Wiadomości 0:30 euromaxx Społeczeństwo 1:00 Journal Wiadomości 1:30 In Focus Inne 2:00 Journal Wiadomości 2:30 Kino Film i teatr 3:00 Journal Wiadomości 3:30 euromaxx Społeczeństwo Tele 5 (Niemcy) 6:10 Gundam Wing - Folgen 1 - 5 8:15 Der Kampf um Troja - Film historyczny Org: "La Guerra di Troia". Reżyseria: Giorgio Ferroni (I/F 1961) 10:15 Der Größte der Gladiatoren - Film przygodowy Org: "Il magnifico gladiatore". Scenariusz i reżyseria: Alfonso Brescia (I 1964) 11:40 Ich liebe Kino - Gottschalks Filmkolumne - Film i teatr 11:45 Wir lieben Kino - Kinomagazin 12:15 Sonnenklar-TV - Reiseshopping 13:20 Mandy - Dramat Reżyseria: Alexander Mackendrick, Fred F. Sears (GB 1952) 15:05 Wilder Zauber - Org: "Rough Magic". Reżyseria: Clare Peploe (USA/GB/F 1995) 17:15 Sonnenklar-TV - Reiseshopping 19:20 Andromeda - Die Schlange im Paradies; (USA 2000) 20:10 Ich liebe Kino - Gottschalks Filmkolumne - Film i teatr 20:15 Piraten - Film przygodowy Org: "Pirates". Reżyseria: Roman Polanski (F/TUN 1986) 22:15 The Stuntdriver - Thriller Org: "Executive Target". Reżyseria: Joseph Merhi (USA 1997) 0:10 The Dentist - Horror Reżyseria: Brian Yuzna (USA 1996) 2:00 The Stuntdriver - Thriller Org: "Executive Target". Reżyseria: Joseph Merhi (USA 1997) 3:55 The Dentist - Horror Reżyseria: Brian Yuzna (USA 1996) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zig Zap z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport Deutsch z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Deutsche Welle z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 (Niemcy) z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku